


Clearing Things Up

by pitchblackkoi



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitchblackkoi/pseuds/pitchblackkoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s after they’ve saved the world and there’s a huge party going on downstairs. Newt knows everyone expects him to go down there and get hammered or whatever and, hell, he deserves to. So why is he lying on the couch in the lab staring at the ceiling?<br/>As is the case with most of his problems, it is the fault of none other than Hermann Gottlieb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clearing Things Up

It’s after they’ve saved the world and there’s a huge party going on downstairs. Newt knows everyone expects him to go down there and get hammered or whatever and, hell, he deserves to. So why is he lying on the couch in the lab staring at the ceiling?

As is the case with most of his problems, it is the fault of none other than Hermann fucking Gottlieb.

You would think that the state of their relationship would be _clearer_ after the Drift, but Newt is just more confused.

Even though the Drift was just to get information on the Kaiju, it was impossible to get through it without going through Hermann’s head as well. And that was exactly the problem. Newt had been in Hermann’s head. He saw memories and experienced feelings that belonged to Hermann. Which, after knowing each other for over a decade, shouldn’t be much of a problem. After such a long time you really get to know a person. But now he’s unsure of where he stands with Hermann.

Newt knows how _he_ feels about Hermann. He loves Hermann. He loves his dumb grandpa clothes and how he gets easily frustrated and the gleam in his eyes when he figures out something new. Newt loves Hermann. It is a fact that he figured out years ago and has been constant in his life ever since. He also knows that nothing will come from these feelings. Hermann would never, _ever_ reciprocate. Except maybe he would?

In the Drift he saw himself. This was 1) completely expected after knowing each other for so long and 2) really, really weird. Seeing yourself from someone else’s point of view is extremely bizarre, even more so when there are feelings attached.

Memories from the early days involved a lot of annoyance and exasperation. As the memories got older, the feelings attached to them got fonder. Incredibly fond at some points.

And that there is Newt’s dilemma. Is that fondness one shared between friends or something else? Something more romantic? Or is Newt just projecting his own feelings onto Hermann?

Newt groans and drags his hands across his face. It was so much easier when his only problem was having to internalize his feelings. Now there’s a possibility of being happy with Hermann and he has to try.

He rolls over onto his side. That doesn’t mean that can’t hide for a few days before he can gain enough courage to do anything. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Hide for a couple days and then tell Hermann how he feels. Awesome. That’ll work. Newt hugs his knees to his chest and sighs. He is a giant baby who is afraid of his feelings. It is him. God, he is such a lose-.

“Newton?”

The lab door opens and he hears someone enter. Someone is Hermann. God dammit. That plan is out the window now.

“Newton, are you in here?” Footsteps come farther into the lab.

Newt can’t seem to find his voice so he makes a low grunting noise to indicate his presence.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Hermann’s voice continues to get closer to the corner of the lab the couch is tucked into. “I looked for you downstairs and Tendo hadn’t seen you, nor had Ms. Mori and Mr. Beckett and I was getting very worr- Is something wrong, Newton?”

Newt rolls over to face Hermann, “Wrong? No, I’m awesome, dude! Just tired. Being a rock star can do that to you.” Newt tries his best to grin like he normally would, but if Hermann’s expression is anything to go by it wasn’t very convincing.

“I just,” Newt sighs and starts over. “I was just thinking about some stuff. Nothing to get all worked up about, dude.”

Hermann gestures for him to scoot over so he can sit down and Newt complies. “What sort of ‘stuff’ were you thinking about?” Hermann asks.

“Just, uh,” Newt starts nervously. “Just Drift stuff.”

Hermann nods, “I have also been thinking about the Drift.” A pause. Hermann turns to face him more directly. “In fact, I think there is something I should tell you.”

“Oh?”

Newt’s thoughts range from _He loves me, too!_ to _He knows. He knows and he’s creeped out and never wants to see me again._ Newt is leaning more towards _He never wants to see me again_. It has to be with the flustered and uncomfortable expression on Hermann’s face. Oh God, this is going to end horribly.

“I. Well, I,” Hermann clears his throat. “In the light of certain events, I have realized… What I’m trying to say… Newton I love you.”

“You…” Newt starts after a long pause. His brain has short-circuited. Hermann, what?

“I love you,” Hermann repeats. “I only realized because of the Drift, but I have for years now. I must not have realized it or suppressed it or…”

Newt gapes but then realizes Hermann is looking at him expectantly.

“Oh, well,” Newt stops. And then he grins. He grins so wide is takes over his entire face. “I love you, too, Hermann! I love you so much, holy shit.”

Hermann begins to smile, too. God, he looks at him just the way Newt always hoped he would, his eyes so soft and he just seems so _happy_. And then Hermann reaches out and grabs the other man’s tie so he can yank him forward into a kiss.

Newt kisses back enthusiastically. He turns his head for a better angle and wraps his arms around Hermann’s neck. Hermann releases Newt’s shirt in favor of cupping his face in his hands. It’s everything Newt could have ever hoped for. This goes on for a while until-.

“Hey, Hermann did you find- Holy shit!”

They split apart to find, of course, Tendo standing in the doorway looking surprised. Then Tendo starts laughing.

“What?” Newt looks to Hermann, who is sharing the same look of disbelief that must be on his face.

When Tendo’s laughter finally dies down he says, “We were wondering when you two would get your shit together, I just didn’t think it would be this soon. Which reminds me,” He frowns a bit. “Now I owe Mako money.”

Hermann and Newt just stare at Tendo open-mouthed.

Tendo grins again, “Well, I’ll leave you two to have fun. Remember to use protection!” Tendo gives them a little salute before walking away and closing the door behind him.

Newt is still gaping at the door when he hears Hermann mutter, “Well, now the entire bloody Shatterdome knows.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Try not to be too harsh as this is my first fic. Believe me, I am aware that Tendo is off. I don't have a very good grip on his personality. There may be some spelling or grammar errors but I tried to weed those out.  
> You can find me at pitchblackkoi.tumblr.com


End file.
